


Date

by st_clair



Series: Encounters ♡ [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Submissive Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_clair/pseuds/st_clair
Summary: Ren brings his other hand to her cheek, and she pushes her face into its warmth. His large fingers splay out, and his thumb brushes against her lips. They part, and his eyes widen as she ghosts a kiss over his thumb. The force in which his lips bridge the gap between hers is far more controlled than he wants. He wants to drape around her like the sun would slip into every crevice of available skin.❦Dr. Ren's first date with Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Encounters ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606051
Comments: 23
Kudos: 316





	Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Свидание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504540) by [Scofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie)



> ⚠️ **Explicit sexual content (see tags)**
> 
> other: comments about america's war crimes + invasions of the middle east. if that bothers you, this ain't the one for you. hate comments about this will be deleted.
> 
> oki smut now ↴

Ren leans against the doorway of his kitchen and watches her.

She looks so fucking good.

Rey sits at the island counter, fidgeting with her fingers, and he remembers the first time his friend Poe had mentioned setting him up on a blind date, and how close he’d come to saying no.

After three weeks of Poe’s incessant “ _you’d get on so well”_ and Ren’s annoyed, _“leave it alone, Dameron”_ he had no idea he was walking into a trap Friday night. It was supposed to be drinks with the guys, but Rey had turned up late in the night and by that point he was already drunk. They’d spent the night playing pool and darts, and he’d even pretended to be her boyfriend when some sleaze ball hit on her.

All he can think is: god bless Poe Dameron.

Ren walks back into the kitchen “I found this vintage merlot.”

“You’ll have to show me this wine cellar.” Rey straightens, and he can tell she’s nervous around him. Of course, they’re both sober now, and very, very alone.

In the background, a pan sizzles on the oven. The dim lighting is a blessing and a curse: he wants to see all of her, but in the dark, she’s just as much of a temptation.

“You’ve got a lovely place.” Rey glances around the beach house. It’s open plan, so the kitchen and living room flow into one another, sheathed by window doors that lead onto the patio, and down towards the beach and the ocean.

The furniture is simple and sleek: elegant in design and colour coded white and black. The colours, or lack of, soothe him.

“Thank you.” Ren pours the wine. “It belonged to my old boss, and when he died, I bought it over.”

“Oh. Sorry to hear that.”

He chuckles, but it doesn’t sound like humour, more like… satisfaction. “Don’t be. I hated him.”

Rey blinks, and nods slowly. “Oh.”

He notices the tensing of her shoulders, and adds: “You know when people say their boss is evil? Well, mine was, literally.”

She takes the wine he offers and asks, “Your boss, was he a doctor too?”

Ren can feel his own eyes darkening, so he avoids her searching gaze. Something inside his chest tightens. “No. After I graduated med school, I served in the army, as a combat medic, and sometimes on the front line, when we didn’t have the soldiers. I answered to Lieutenant Colonel Snoke.” The name tastes like acid.

Rey exhales. “Where did you serve?”

“Iraq, one tour.” One tour was enough.

She seems unsure about continuing along this line of conversation. “I noticed a picture in your hallway – a man and a woman, dressed in military uniform.”

Ren takes another sip of wine: a bigger gulp than the last time. “My parents. You could say that military service runs in our family.”

Rey finally tastes the wine. Ren watches her, watches how her throat moves.

“So, what about you?” He moves closer.

“Me?” Rey holds her lips.

“Your accent,” Ren prompts. “You’re not from around here.”

“Oh. Right.” She nods. “I’m from England, but it’s not very fun. Mostly wet, mostly quiet.” Another sip of wine. “So, I moved here to study. I’m in my last year.”

He leans on the counter. “That’s right, Poe said. History major?”

Rey laughs, and it stirs something in his gut. “Archaeology.” She corrects. “I enjoy finding things.”

“Interesting.” He murmurs. She lives in the past, he realises. She’s sentimental. He’s not.

“What do your parents think of you studying across the pond?”

Rey visibly bristles.

Ren’s eyes flicker.

“I was raised by the state.” She blurts out. “Girl’s orphanage. I worked two jobs for four years to save up and leave.”

He moves even closer to her. She’s magnetic. “You don’t know your parents?”

She shakes her head.

He’s tempted to feel jealous, if she didn’t look as lonely as he felt.

“I was found outside a church.” Rey whispers.

Ren bites his lip. “Their loss.”

She looks at him— _properly_ —for the first time since her arrival.

“Ask me.” He commands.

Rey blinks: surprised. “What—”

“I’m very good at reading people.” He interrupts. “There’s something on your lips. Ask me.”

She finishes her glass of wine, and he waits.

The air is palpable. Ren walks to the oven and switches the pan off. He covers the stir-fry.

Silence, and then:

“Have you ever killed anyone?”

“Too many to remember.” He won’t lie to her. He turns to face her, and her expression almost shatters him.

Rey swallows. She’s not happy to hear that.

“I’m not proud of it,” Ren moves toward her. “I was young and stupid. I wanted to make my parents proud, it was foolish. I’d take it all back, if I could. I know now what I was _fighting_ for was just a big fucking lie. If these countries are terrorists, then America is the motherland of them.”

Politics, not typically first date material, but he needs her to know: he's aware of the system he perpetuated, of the glorified invasions he served in, all in the name of freedom and duty, a violent mockery of both.

Rey reaches for his hand and squeezes. He almost buckles. She’s going to ruin him.

“Do you think less of me?” He asks, steeling himself for the answer.

“No.” She shakes her head, eyes soft and sympathetic.

Ren brings his other hand to her cheek, and she pushes her face into its warmth. His large fingers splay out, and his thumb brushes against her lips. They part, and his eyes widen as she ghosts a kiss over his thumb.

She smirks at his reaction—it’s the first time he’s ever seen that—and his chest roars. Everything about her is fucking irresistible: her quiet demeanour, those bashful eyes, sunlight smile, and raw power she seems to possess. He needs to know her, more than just fucking.

“You’re obsessed with sex.” She laughs, and to his dismay she pulls away.

He grins. “Not true. I have other hobbies.”

A raised eyebrow. “Like?”

He falters, and then – “Wine.”

She laughs and keels over. “That doesn’t count.”

Ren laughs with her, until her beauty quiets him, and he swallows. He can’t help it.

“Tell me something.” Rey says suddenly.

He’s still smiling. “Tell you what?”

“I don’t know, something – anything – about yourself.”

“When I joined the army, I had to change my name.” He blurts out, and he has no idea why he’s even telling her this, because it is one of the most personal things he has inside him.

She’s intrigued. “Why?”

“My parents, they’re both decorated war heroes. They served for over thirty years, and both retired as General officers, my father in the Air Force, my mother in the Army.”

“Oh.” She seems to understand now. “That must have been hard, living with that pressure.”

“Yes.” He bites out. It was torture, quite literally.

“So, if you weren’t born Kylo Ren,” She continues, “What’s your name?”

“Ben.” He meets her warm gaze. “Ben Solo.”

“Ben.” Rey repeats and smiles. “I like it.”

“Nobody calls me that anymore.” Ren says, like a warning. Except his parents.

“And you prefer being a primary care physician, now?” Her voice is delicate and dulcet, “As opposed to front line combat?”

“It’s just temporary.” He shrugs slightly. “I’m a trauma surgeon at Rosehill Memorial, but I needed a break.”

She looks impressed, and now he just feels smug.

“What will you do, after you graduate?” Ren refills the empty glasses.

“Apply for expeditions,” Her face lights up suddenly, “I might get my Masters first. I don’t know. It all depends whether I get my visa renewed.”

“Right.” He nods. “You wouldn’t want to go back to England?”

“Well, there’s nothing for me there.” Rey sips her glass of wine. “And I like the adventure, travelling, seeing the world.”

He pauses, just taking her in, and then he says. “Come with me.” He picks up the bottle of wine and walks across his living room, through the window doors and out onto the patio.

It’s approaching winter, so the early night is dark, but the air is still humid and warm.

He makes sure she’s following him—she is—and the sight of her is enough to make his blood rush south.

The white satin dress clings to her lithe frame, accentuating her small waist, stopping dangerously mid-thigh. It’s off the shoulder and her hair is tied back, exposing bare neck, and he inhales at the thought of wrapping his hand around her throat and shoving his thumb inside her mouth.

“This view,” Rey gasps at the sight of the beach and ocean in front of them. The moon sizzles in the darkness. “It’s incredible.”

“Yeah.” He agrees, but he’s not admiring the beach.

“Well, come on then.” She cries, and takes off her heels.

Ren’s mouth parts. “What—”

“Surely you didn’t bring me out here, with no intention of going on the beach?” Rey laughs, mocking him. She takes the bottle of wine from his hand and runs bare-footed down the patio steps, onto the sandy beach.

She will be the death of him.

He’s grinning, when he grabs a blanket and pillow from the swinging bench. He wears socks on the beach, because unlike Rey, he’s not inclined to the feel of warm sand.

She’s staring out into the ocean when he catches up to her.

Ren lays the blanket out, because _sand_ , and throws the pillow down. He walks up behind her, close to her back but not touching skin. She shivers, and keeps her head facing forward.

“Can I touch you?” He asks.

“Yes.”

Big, broad hands smooth across her shoulders, down over her waist, into her hips and below, to her pelvis. His fingers rub and massage.

She gasps, and sinks into his front, almost flinching away from his administrations.

“Can I—” she begins, almost hesitantly. “Can I sit on you?”

Perhaps the most erotic thing he’s ever heard.

“Of course.” He releases her, and sits down the blanket, looking up at her. Her bare thighs make his lips twitch.

Rey bears down at him and swallows. She steps between his hips and slowly, lowers herself onto his lap. Her dress rides up.

His body pulses at the feel of hers. He enjoys how nervous and innocent she looks, as she places her hands on his shoulders. The smallness of her is even more noticeable against the length of him.

She whispers. “You want to fuck me?”

The beast in his chest roars. “Yes.” He answers truthfully. He wants to devour her.

She nods, looks away. “Is that all you want?”

Ren cups her cheek with his hand, and brings her gaze back to his. “No.”

“I’ve never felt this way before.” Rey admits, and her voice shakes. He’s so happy to hear these words.

“So you—” she plays absent-mindedly with the collar of his dark shirt, “—you like being dominant, sexually?”

“Sometimes, when the moment is right.” Ren replies quickly. “Does that bother you?”

Rey shakes her head. “No, no, I think I’d enjoy…”

She’s so fucking embarrassed about her own sexuality, and it makes him livid that she had been taught to repress her sexual identity instead of embracing it.

She laughs meekly. “Being slapped.”

“Spanking.” He says, and grins harder when her cheeks tinge with colour.

“What else do you like?” Rey breathes.

“Choking, role-play, anal.” He leans in and brushes his lips against her chin. “I want to bury my face between your ass cheeks and eat you from behind.”

Rey releases something that sounds like _oh_.

“Do you think you’d like being slapped… here?” His hand splays across her waist and breast.

Rey sighs softly. “Yes.”

He bites his lip. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to taste you.” The words are stronger than her lips, which are trembling. She almost looks mortified.

Ren growls. His cock thrums inside his jeans. “Ask me nicely.”

He runs his tongue from the base of her collarbone right up to the edge of her jaw.

“Please.” She whimpers against him. “Can I taste you?”

“One condition.” Ren states. “Pull your dress down.”

Rey’s eyes widen, and she looks around. “But what if someone sees us—”

He cups her cheek. “Pull your dress down.”

Rey leans back, and shoves the thin material holding her breasts down. They bounce out, exposing swollen and erect nipples.

“Good girl.” He latches his full lips around her nipple and massages the other with his fingers.

She quivers and gasps. He begins to suck and graze with his teeth.

Rey struggles against the arm he placed around her waist to hold her still. “You wanna mark me like cattle?”

He pulls back and saliva drips from his mouth. “No. I wanna mark you because you’re mine.”

It’s ridiculous—they _barely_ know each other—but Rey’s eyes flicker, and he knows she feels it too.

“Does it hurt?” He asks.

“Yes.” She swallows.

“Do you want me to stop?”

She shakes her head.

“Use your words, Rey.” Ren says.

“Don’t stop.” She breathes and he resumes sucking her breast, with less vigour than before.

It’s lucky for them there’s not another beach house for miles, and at night this area of the beach is his and his alone.

Ren places wet open-mouthed kisses across her tender breasts. “Good girl.” He murmurs again.

“Please.” She begs. “I want to feel you in my mouth.”

He leans back to rest on his palms and parts his legs. He is painfully hard, straining against his trousers. He watches her, sat awkwardly in-between his thighs.

Her hands are trembling, as they undo his belt, button and zip. “I don’t have a lot of experience with this.”

Ren groans. At this rate, she’ll be ruined before dawn. He pushes his hips up, to help her pull down his trousers, and suddenly he’s free. The air clings around his erect member.

Rey exhales. She looks awestruck, examining its length.

“Rey.” He bites, which really means _touch me_.

She remembers herself, and carefully wraps her hand around his shaft - a hand that barely encloses it.

He practically hisses. His heartbeat throbs in time with his cock.

Rey lowers her mouth around him, only able to take less than half of him. It’s heavenly: the warmth of her mouth around such sensitive skin.

She swirls her tongue around the tip experimentally, and his hips buck.

“Fuck.” He whines.

She gets bolder with every passing moment, and begins to stimulate the rest of his cock with her hand while her mouth sucks the tip.

His hips are thrusting to meet her pace. He’s breathless, but demanding.

“Rey.” He reaches down and pulls her up by her tied bun. He sits completely upright.

Rey gasps, and salvia pools from her mouth down her chin. “What’s wrong?”

“I want you to put your hands behind your back.” His words are commands but his tone is less severe.

She’s quick to obey, arms behind her back.

“Open your mouth.” Ren continues. He guides her head, back to his cock, and ducks her mouth around him.

Then he pulls her back up again. “Spit.”

Rey looks at him, eyes wide and beseeching.

“Spit on my cock, Rey.”

She swallows, pools her lips together and lets her salvia drip onto him.

Ren hisses, and shoves her mouth back around him. Holding the back of her head, he bobs her up and down.

“Look at me.”

Rey, from her awkward position, casts her gaze up at him as best she can. He doesn’t blink or falter in the intensity of his gaze, and speeds up the rhythm of her head.

He feels the familiar rush of adrenaline and pleasure about to peak and break inside his cock, but he doesn’t want to cum yet, so he pulls Rey’s head away in time.

The approaching wave falters, and thrums inside his aching shaft.

“You look beautiful.” He murmurs. The sight of her seems to end him: lips wet and swollen, eyes wide, body bent forwards, breasts pressed together.

Ren pulls her into his embrace and presses light feathered kisses across her collarbone and shoulders.

Rey sighs softly. “You know, you’ve yet to actually kiss me.”

“Well, let’s remedy that.”

The force in which his lips bridge the gap between hers is far more controlled than he wants. He wants to drape around her like the sun would slip into every crevice of available skin.

She’s so fucking warm, and he’s been cold for longer than he wants to admit. Her lips are hot, responding to him eagerly, and their first kiss is slow and deep, and he can taste himself and the wine on her tongue.

She moves her body into his, and pushes her soft, quiet moans into his throat. He touches the back of her neck, and feels her legs twitch.

He doesn’t know how or why, but there is something inside her that calls to him. She’s not yet aware of it perhaps, but her organs sing to him. He wants to wrap himself in the melody and drown in her song.

The rolling tide runs seamless with her gasps. She’s unravelling above him; undone. He grips the flesh of her hips.

She bites his lower lip, hard. He grabs her cheeks and pushes her away just a fraction, to look into her eyes. They’re glazed and fluttering.

She’s not in control. He needs her to choose this.

“We can slow down.” He says.

Rey swallows and leans back. She’s so confused. “You want to stop?”

“Do you want to stop?” Ren asks, sincerely.

“No.”

“We don’t have to rush this.” He runs a large palm across her stomach. “Rey?” she’s not looking at him.

“I thought you wanted this.”

“I do,” Ren says too quickly, “I do. But I don’t want you to regret this. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“I’ve never been this close to someone before.” She bares right at him, and he can tell she wants him to see: she’s never been this vulnerable and raw with anyone before. She wants him to respect that. He does.

“Okay.” He kisses her again. “Let’s go inside.”

✰ ✰ ✰

Rey’s short, excited gasps might be the last thing Ren needs to hear before he dies a contented soul. They’re on his bed, her back against Ren’s bare chest. She’s sprawled inside his legs, her dress pooled up around her waist.

His arm is draped around her abdomen, hand in her cunt, as his other hand holds her leg up for better access, fingers squeezing supple flesh. They both look down at her wet sex as he rubs her clit, his hot breath against her ear.

“Fuck.” Ren hisses. The entire room smells of her. He stops a brief moment to taste her, to lick his sticky fingers— _fuck it’s like honey—_ but she whines and digs her fingernails into his leg and he returns to her swollen sex.

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck—” Rey cries and squirms against him. “I’m gonna—fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“Pull your dress down.” Ren growls. “Touch your tits.”

Rey is still whining, trembling, as she pulls her dress down, for the second time that night, exposing her breasts.

“Does it feel good?” Ren breathes into her ear, his painful erection digging into her back.

“God— _yes_.” Rey cries, tears spilling down her cheeks. “There.” She gasps, suddenly, surprised. “Oh _god—Ben—Kylo—there—yes—"_

Something old and forgotten swells inside his stomach. _Ben,_ she had called him. It sounds so right in her mouth. _Ben._

"—there, _there_ , faster, fuck me—”

“I’m going to.” He promises, incensed with lust. “I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk.”

Rey keens towards her cunt, her mouth open, eyes wide in amazement at what he’s doing to her. He can tell, she’s close to euphoria. Ren pulls on the leg he’s holding up, bringing her back to his chest.

“Make me cum.” Rey begs. “Make me yours.”

“ _Yes_.” It’s all he can say.

They’re soaked with sweat, and that mixed with her juices: Ren has never smelled anything sweeter. He licks her neck, absent-mindedly.

Rey’s tiny inside his embrace, her small hands gripping his muscular arm as he fucks her clit. She’s completely undone, writhing, shaking, crying, so affected she can’t articulate words anymore. It’s pure filth, these inhumane sounds she’s making.

It’s obscene, Ren knows. His lust for her. He’s going to devour her. He slides one long finger into her dripping, pulsing sex, _curls_ , and she breaks. Her legs jerk, and Ren has to hold her against his chest.

She’s screaming something, but he can’t understand it, and he stays inside her cunt, hissing through clenched teeth as he feels her walls tighten around his finger. His thumb continues against her clit.

As she’s riding her orgasm, Ren watches with wild abandon as she starts to squirt; little bursts of liquid against his fingers. He picks up the pace, biting his lip, mesmerised, as the liquid doubles and quickens. Rey cries the whole time.

“Yes.” He growls.

He has never been prouder, of himself, of another human being. Rey slumps against him and mumbles incoherently, boneless.

“Baby.” Ren whispers into her ear, pressing soft kisses into her throat. “Baby. My good little girl. You did so well.”

Ren pulls his finger out and licks it shamelessly. He wants to drink from the source, but she’s done, and he can wait.

“Shit.” Rey’s voice is hoarse, painfully dry.

Ren senses the concern. “What’s wrong?” He panics.

Rey’s eyes are clenched shut.

“Rey.” Ren rubs her arm. “Rey, talk to me, please.”

“I’m so—embarrassed.” Rey gasps.

Ren exhales. “What? Why?”

“I—I’m so sorry, I don’t know how that happened—” Rey looks down between her legs, at the damp pool on his bedsheets.

“Baby.” Ren tightens his grip on her, their sweaty skin rubbing against each other. “You did so good.”

Rey is incredulous. “Ren, I _peed_ on your bed—on your _hand_.”

Ren laughs against her neck. “No, baby. You squirted, with me, for me.”

Rey’s quiet, breathing hard. Then she asks. “You’re happy?”

_“So_ happy.” Ren hums. His erection is still pressing against her back but he’s not letting her go until she asks him to. He reaches over to the bedside cabinet, picks up a glass of water and brings the rim to her lips, helping her sip slowly.

The curve and swell of her breasts rise and fall as she breathes. Ren finishes the water; puts the glass down.

“Are you hungry?” He asks.

“Can I sleep here?” Rey replies instead, half-asleep already.

_Forever,_ Ren thinks, but he says. “Of course.”

It's too hot for covers, so he leans back into the headrest, half-sitting and Rey slides further down into his embrace.

He savours the smell of her sex, around them, in the sheets, on their skin.

“Are you comfy?” She yawns.

Ren caresses her cheeks and neck and shoulders. “Very. So, what do you wanna do for our second date?"

She laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> like, subscribe, hit that notification bell 💗
> 
> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


End file.
